


sailing

by fuchsiang



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsiang/pseuds/fuchsiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there wasn't that constant comfort that she was home. that she was safe, and in familiar spaces. she was in the middle of a ocean, on top of her best friend's head, for god's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sailing

this wasn't home.

 

there wasn't the king-sized bed that she usually buried herself in, pamphlets and phone chargers strewn about on those long expanses of crumpled blankets.

 

there was no 50¢ magazines that talked about clothes and make-up, or blocks of words talking about new movies or how that one celebrity who's rumored to have a crush on that other celebrity to occupy herself with.

 

there wasn't the dull, and depthless murmur of the other bandmates down or upstairs. ( _it was mostly murdoc yelling at 2D to run over to the nearby dollar store to get a new pack of cigarettes or a bottle of beer._ )

 

there wasn't that constant comfort that she was home. that she was safe, and in familiar spaces.

 

she was in the middle of a ocean, on top of her best friend's head, for god's sake.

 

 

 

it was strange, and different. not exactly unpleasant, nor fresh and invigorating. 

  

the sun was a hot, white blotch on the crest of the sky. the sky itself, some light, light shade of blue. barely noticeable. the wind was lazy, and lukewarm. whispy, and tasting of saline kisses. good for the lungs.

 

the meat of her pasty, pale back and shoulders was burnt to a crisp. the skin was red and angry, puckered. some blisters, here and there.

 

the waves beneath and all around her were a distant, white noise. they were bright, and deep. staring too long at them made her feel slightly dizzy. it made her eyes ache.

 

the horizon was a thin, fine line of blue, and blue, and blue. no land for miles, probably.

 

  

 

the air grew stiller, the hours gathering length as russel swam through the thick blankets of water. it felt like she was on a organic cruise ship. just without the fancy boat drinks.

 

all was still. all was in a quiet, comfortable muteness. so comfortable she was in her own silence, that she had not spoken. not for weeks, but it seemed like months.

 

she was alone for what felt like years. ( _but she was far too young to feel so old._ )

 

wait, wait- no. scratch that. she wasn't alone. she had russel. that gave her some comfort.

 

being in the middle of the ocean wasn't so bad if you have your best friend with you. the weather was nice, too. compared to the past few days, atleast.

 

the stony contours of her face cracked, and enfolded.

 

a smile.

 

she hummed, and the crashes and bellows of the ocean hummed with her.

 

this was fine. this was all good.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy, first work. really short and mainly sort of a 'test' to get myself used to whole lingo of this site. regardless, critique is appreciated.


End file.
